The UCLA Translational Pathology Core Laboratory Shared Resource (TPCL SR), a College of American Pathologists (CAP) accredited biobank, provides pathology services essential for basic, translational and clinical cancer research. Remnant human tissue procurement and distribution, histology services (animal and human tissues, frozen and formalin-fixed paraffin embedded specimens, laser capture microdissection), immunohistochemistry and in-situ hybridization services, state-of-the-art digital pathology services (slide scanning and quantitative image analysis) and pathology consultation services (including aid with tissue selection, study design, IRB applications and interpretation of results) are currently available. The instrumentation, staff technical skills, quality and pathology expertise available in the TPCL are expansive and beyond the budget of most labs. In August 2012, TPCL became the fourth biorepository in the United States to be accredited by the College of American Pathologists (CAP). The TPCL Director, Drs. Sarah Dry (ZY) and Co-Director, Jonathan Said (ZY) are both Board Certified, practicing pathologists who conduct basic, translational and clinical research. They have led the successful application for CAP accreditation, supervised renovations of new laboratory space, implemented state-of-the-art biorepository software used by TPCL and written grants that funded the purchase of Definiens image analysis software and a Leica LMD 7000 laser capture microdissection scope. TPCL links researchers with appropriate subspecialty pathologists interested in developing collaborative research projects. Through hands-on instruction and consultation, TPCL endeavors to make researchers comfortable and confident in independently performing image analysis and laser capture microdissection; TPCL can also perform these services for a fee. TPCL usage has remained relatively constant since 2008, reflecting the critical need for our services. From 07/01/2011- 06/30/2012, the TPCL Shared Resource had 254 users, 138 of whom were JCCC members, representing eight Cancer Center Program Areas. Of the 138 member users, 105 had peer-reviewed funding and 33 did not have peer-reviewed funding.